


Seriously no ignore

by Bontaque



Category: Wow ignore this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an auditio for an RP, ignore, to be deleted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously no ignore

Peter watched. It was something he did well, something he enjoyed. It was something he seemed to have passed onto his nephew. You'd have thought that after spending so long watching and waiting, he wouldn't have the patience for it, but no, Peter still understood the importance of gathering information, watching your prey, knowing your enemy. That way, he knew just where to hit to cause the most damage. Everyone had a heart, even those that claimed otherwise and that was right where he'd hit them. The saying shouldn't have been 'the bigger they are...'. No. The colder the heart, the faster it shattered. 

So he waited, watched and savoured every moment that he saw his plan unfolding right in front of his eyes. He watched the players play (and such pretty players they were) and knew it was only a matter of time. 


End file.
